toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WonderMan1999
RE: Um... Hi there! We had a little bit of a spam attack last night. VSTF cleaned it all up, thankfully. No need to worry! ~Flower1470 ♥ 14:46, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :All the accounts have been blocked. :They are far from being eligible for adminship, trust me. When it comes to requesting rights, a proper editcount is not the only requirement! :Thank you! :~Flower1470 ♥ 14:29, February 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: EpicMan Spam bots (which is exactly what this is) are only looking for attention. We should leave him alone, let him do his thing, and then wait for VSTF to clean up. There's no need to undo his edits or warn him or talk to him. That's what he wants. I appreciate your support, but there's nothing we can do about it! It's better that we carry on as usual. :) ~Flower1470 ♥ 14:02, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Galleries Hi there! We normally only create a new page for a gallery if it contains 10 or more images (as outlined in our Manual of Style). The Money Bags page only had 7 images. I'll leave the new page alone, I just wanted to let you know! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! ~Flower1470 ♥ 17:13, March 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Admin Another user recently asked this question, and this is what I told them. :Being an Admin is a huge responsibility, and you have to be prepared for anything. You can start now by working on our projects. All the requirements for Adminship are located here. You'll have to become a Rollback first - keep that in mind while reading them. All the policies here are very important (located on the "Community" tab in the nav bar at the top of the page), but you should take a close look at the Staff policy. Become familiar with our Wiki rules and Manual of Style. :I know that's a lot of information. Once you understand the basics, the rest is a breeze! We need all the help we can get, and we'd love to have you on the team. ~Flower1470 ♥ 17:29, March 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: What just happened? It's no problem. We've been dealing with this for a long time. Funny how he has the same username as you! ~Flower1470 ♥ 22:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Flower1470, when I head over to your talk page, nothing's there! The same thing happened with my user page until you fixed it! Could you take a peek at your talk page and see if you can resolve the issue? Thank you for taking the time to keep this wiki clean! WonderMan1999 (talk) 01:11, March 14, 2016 (UTC) P.S. What happened to EpicMan? Does he have anything to do with this? WonderMan1999 (talk) 01:14, March 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Pokechimp1999 I'm sure you have it all figured out! We keep reverting and blocking; it isn't very exciting anymore. Everything here can be replaced, no big deal. ~Flower1470 ♥ 14:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC)